campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
May Ong
王美珍 Head Counselor of the Uke Mochi Cabin This Character Belongs to Broken_fire Personality When she is happy, she eats; when is sad, stressed, angry, she eats-----more. For short, she is a glutton that loves food. She hates beings stressed and has a bubbly personality. She is humble but can be stubborn and persevering till she gets what she wants. She acts innocent and is good at it, she also has great patience. Though she is an accident prone kind of person, but you can also say her luck is the worst kind. She is very different in battle, she often scans the enemy first before striking, and her "bad luck" doesn't appear or interfere there. Weapon Twin rubber yet bullet-proof war fans that can be used for offense and defence, they look like ordinary fans when not used. One fan has a structure like a switch black which can “switch” blades from the left side of the fan up to the right, making a total of 7 blades; the other fan contains tons of small secret compartments with poisonous needles from a boxed jellyfish’s toxins which she used to throw or to mix with her “food bombs”. Featured Song Girl's Generation-Gee |- | Other |- | |} History Uke Mochi met Hans Ong while he was 21 on a high class cooking convention.Uke Mochi was known as Marie Tan, the disappearing critique and cook. Hans the heir to a top class sweets company and five 5-star hotels serving in Hong Kong's top 20 best restaurants and also the one of the best cooks in thw world. Marie was loved by all men, except Hans. Hans was stubborn he only thought of Marie as someone who loved attention. Marie was attracted to Hans cause of this---- and his cooking, of course. After a few love quarrels, the two had feelings for each other and dated also...made love. When Hans found out Marie was pregnant he was so happy that he proposed to her, only to find his heart broken into a thousand pieces. Marie told Hands that she would look over May and that she loves him so much. He told Uke-Mochi to promise him one thing and that she would give love and attention to their May. Before Uke-Mochi left, she placed a charm bracelet on May, which had only one charm, a strawberry, since that day she wouldn’t take it off and she always smelled like strawberries, even till now. Uke-Mochi kept her promise. Every year (until now), on May 1, she would leave two gifts under her pillow; she would leave a cook books filled with sweets recipes made by her and a cake ingredients to add to May's charm bracelet such as a frosting bag, chocolate bar, mint leaf, nuts, coffee cup, and others. Because of May’s pride, she doesn’t copy her mother’s recipes for her competitions; instead, she edits them to make it her own. When she was 12, she learned she could use these to her advantage, when she touched one it would turn into real life and can be multiplied (except the oven)each time she taps it. By the time she came to camp the charms she had consists of strawberry, milk, chocolate, vanilla, caramel, nuts, flour, frosting, mango, mint, mocha, coffee, tea, and an oven. In her mansion of a home, it was always lively; her father had about 25 apprentices, 5 pairs of maids and butlers in one roof. She was loved by everyone as a sweet and caring child. She was never lonely except on Mother’s day or Parent-Teacher meetings or events. Whenever she would ask about her mother, everyone in the manor would say “She in a far away country” and never answers the date of her return. Like both Hans and Uke-Mochi, May was an awesome cook. When she was 3 years old,she wiggled out of her crib and tugged her daddy's pant to watch him cook. Since then, she would look at the chefs at her home, especially the patissiers, she loved sweets. her diet consists of 65% of sweets, luckly, she never gets tooth decay or an upset stomach and never gets fat. As May grew up she learned more of her talents, such as designing and drawing, having a linguistic tongue, having a good memory, being able to know the exact ingredients and company they’re from (as long as she has tasted it at least once). She also learned things like she was truly horrible at music, although she can sing; she can’t play a single instrument without breaking it or breaking people’s patience, whichever comes first. She is also horrible with the sword, and hates ALL insects, reptiles, arachnids, and amphibians. She also has HORRIBLE luck, she often trips, hits her head, get called by the teacher when she doesn’t know the answer, and etc. She started cooking at the age of 7 with minor cooking. Soon, she was great at it and was sent to France for a scholarship. She was top of the class that made Hans and Uke Mochi proud. May’s popularity began when she joined cooking competitions. Since then, she was featured, interviewed, and even was a model for expensive or daily used brands! She has won of ten thousand fans on her TV show appearances as a prodigy and won more than 100 medals, all first place for her sweets only. In a total of more than 250 awards if you count recognisions, cetificates and such. On her 10th birthday, she didn’t receive a cook book, but she instead received twin war fans that look like regular fans. She soon discovered the hidden compartments at the back with blades and needles that have boxed jellyfish poison. Her father, who knew it, was time to let his little celeb learn self-defence took her to masters; of course she did make ALL of them pissed due to her horrible luck. One by one, they gave up on her in a week, except for a man named Mr. Tan. Mr. Tan patiently trained her, giving lectures and encouragements. As time passed, her clumsiness in battling decreased, she was even able to turn it into her advantage; For short, she was great at it. She was grateful for her sensei and loved him dearly; she even became best friends with his son. On her 14th birthday, she again didn’t receive a cook book or a flavour charm; instead she received an oven, letter, and map. She then took to her father and once her father finished reading, he told her to pack her stuff and get into the car. She packed everything her mother ever gave her, clothes, her cooking tools, the case which stores the unused charms and other necessities. He explained everything on the way. Appearance May has wavy brown hair and light brown eyes. She always smelled like ripe, sweet-smelling strawberries since she was a baby. She has a current stature of 5’5. Despite her VERY large appetite for sweets but never gets fat or over-weight due to her fast metabolism and tooth decay. She also always wears her charm bracelet or at least keep it in her pocket. 45.jpg|Advertisement photo -_-" 31.jpg|Has anyone told you this dress is made out of candy? 333.jpg|Bleh! XP 54.jpg|Now you see a collage of me 76.jpg|It's snowing! 777.jpg|This is called snack 727.jpg|^/////^ I can dream hehehe 7940PK.jpg|My charm bracelet with only my first charm Powers As a member of the Uke Mochi Cabin, May: *is able to conjure weapons such as knives, giant spatulas, giant forks and giant chopsticks which may be used to attack the enemies directly. *is able to summon dumplings that may act as bombs. *is able to use rice grains as bullets by throwing them directly which may sting or cut the opponent's skin when it contacts it. *is able to summon giant rolls of sushi which may act as pillars and surround the user. It can block any attacks until it is completely destroyed. *can cloak themseleves in an unpenetratable porcelain bowl. It is immune to all attacks but has a limited oxygen supply. Users may only stay inside up to 20 minutes. *can conjure a fog of steam which may protect their visibility and may hurt the opponents by blinding them temporarily when the steam reaches their eyes. *can survive one day without eating. *get stronger when she eats more. *can conjure any amount and kind of food but the amount cannot exceed the conjurer's appetite. *like to eat and eat and eat and is a good cook and has a bubbly personality. As the Head Counselor of the Uke Mochi Cabin, May: *is able to expand their bodies into an almost giant form in which they can spit out rice grain bullets from their mouth. Also, while in this state, they are immune to all attacks and is granted super strength. After using this state, the user will be highly drained and immobilized for a while. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Children of Uke Mochi Category:Born in 1997 Category:Born in May Category:Head Counsellors Category:Demigods Category:Female Category:Chinese